Blood Leaf
by Reaper7
Summary: Naruto is run out of the village, met the Kyuubi... and has now become a powerful entity. NarutoxFemZetsu. M because of gore and some cursing. God-like Naruto. Slight DMC xover.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, don't panic! I pretty much simply will stop writing the story I started with, and change Naruto dramatically.**

**This might seem like a Dark-Naruto story, but I'd say he's more of a Grey-Naruto.**

**Nobody here owns Naruto, and I'm not sure if anyone has ever said that.**

**NarutoxFem-Zetsu**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki.

A seven-year-old boy with blond hair, blue eyes, three whisker marks on either cheek... and the holder of a heavy burden bestowed on him since his birth. The Fourth-Hokage, the man that saved Konohagakure, who was both feared and loved by many, who had been Naruto's number one idol, and the man who gave Naruto this burden.

The young boy was currently running from a mob of villagers once again. It almost seemed like nothing new, but it still made Naruto scared and angry. Even with the happy face he usually has on, the boy himself can't deny the growing rage within him. He was currently running through the road that lead out of Konoha, straight into the forest surrounding the village.

As he passed the gates, the villagers decided to just leave him. If he ever came back, they'd just hurt him even more. Had they known how Naruto would return, they probably would have run after the child and begged for forgiveness. And the young boy would've forgiven them, but he was about to go through an immense change. One that will cause a great fear to Konoha and all it's enemies.

* * *

A young girl stumbled out into the forest, her shoulder-length green hair in a mess while her yellow, pupil-less eyes were full of fear. Half of her body was pitch-black while the other half was albino-white. She wore what seemed to be a tan cloth around her, much too big for her small eight-year-old from. She kept stumbling around the woods, not sure where to go. Eight years of living under hate and loneliness was too much for her as she finally left her 'home'.

_'_**Some home that was!**_ I wonder why they hate me. _**I look like them! Why do they call me a freak?**_ Maybe it has something to do with my skin and my petals._' thought the little girl in double voices. She kept walking, her malnourished body becoming weaker as time went by. It was the fact that she could call to the earth for energy that she was still alive. Finally deciding to sleep, the girl lay down and clasped her hands together, creating a blanket of moss to keep her warm.

* * *

Naruto kept walking, even when he could no longer hear the shouts of hatred. Unable to move anymore, he slumped to the ground and hit a batch of moss covering something up. That something stirred slightly, but soon went back to being silent and still.

Slowly, he drifted into his mind.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and got up, realizing that he was in a sewer. He frowned, wondering when he entered a sewer. _'Last thing I remember was running through the forest.' _The young blond got up and looked around. He was in a dead end of a sewer with two pipes hanging above him. One was large with red energy running through it. the other was blue and slightly cracked, blue energy running through it.

He then realized that someone was grumbling. He walked down the corridors towards the sound. He reached a room and could here the grumbling a bit clearer. **"Stupid humans always attacking the kid. As soon as I get out of this place, I'm gonna make him strong enough to not only protect, but _burn_** **an entire village! Why do they hurt him anyway?"** came a deep voice that sounded like that of a teen. He kept walking until he finally entered the room.

Well, 'room' was an understatement. The place was big enough to fit the Hokage-monument. In it was a large cage that seemed to have no end. He walked closer and inside was a teenager around fifteen with brown spiky hair wearing a black coat, pants and sandals, with red fox decorations curling around his form. He was well built, not bulky, and had the same whisker marks as Naruto had. What was much more noticeable were the red eyes with the slitted pupils and the nine red fox-tails flowing behind him. They were feral and untamed, and also black fur at the tips. As he got closer, he noticed the two red fox-ears on top of the teen's head, also tipped in black.

In front of the teen was a blue humanoid shape. The shape had no details beside the spiky hair at the top. The teen with fox features was sending stripes of red chakra towards the blue figure, who had multiple scrapes and wounds with a few bruises on it. Naruto realized that the teen was healing the figure. The young blond walked closer to the other boy and asked, "Excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

The young man turned to him and stared at him for a moment before mumbling, **"About time you came to visit me, I was starting to believe I'd have to act all mean to you for entertainment and say shit like, "Give me your soul." or, "You are weak without me." Honestly Naruto, why don't you visit me? It's been seven years since I saw any other living soul, and those I've seen in your memories only want to kill you."**

Naruto just looked confused. Visit? Memories? He shook his head and asked, "But where are we?"

**"Oh, right, sorry. This is your mind. Its a sewer because the village fucked you up pretty badly. But now that your finally here, it can be anything you want."**

"Um, then who are you?"

Naruto was confused when the teen bowed and said, **"Kyubi-no-yoko, at your service. I'm pretty much the reason the village hates you. Sorry though, it wasn't really my intention."**

Naruto looked at him for a moment, unsure what to think. So the villagers hated him because of the Kyuubi... That made him angry, as he knew he wasn't anything like Kyuubi. He sighed and said, "They think I'm you."

Kyuubi nodded, a sneer on his face. **"I hate all of them. I still don't get why you want to be Hokage, but I guess I'll be able to give you enough power to make you probably as strong as me."**

Naruto frowned. "Why would you do that?"

The Kyuubi smiled warmly and said, **"I've seen everything you've been through and I want to help you in your dream to become-"** suddenly Kyuubi's face became unhappy and he said, **"Ah, fuck it! You're a kid with a horrible life! I just want my vessel to not be fucked with. You've been beaten, stabbed, glared at, accused of, the list goes on! I don't want you to be hated for something that's out of your control, ningen! So you either take the power I offer and take shit from nobody, or rot like the village wants you to. Your choice, Naruto!"** Red chakra swirled around him as his anger began to raise. Demon or not, nobody deserved what Naruto had gone through. **"If you wish, I'll give you the power of plants. It's a combination of water and earth manipulation. You'll be one of the greatest entities in this world."**

Naruto was silent for a moment. The more he thought about it, the more he realized he despised Konoha. Perhaps not the few people who cared of him, but still he hated the villagers who hurt him and the kids who put him down. He looked into Kyuubi's blood-red eyes and said, "I want power. Power to protect those I care about. Power to fight off all my enemies. Power to be the greatest of all ninja!"

Kyuubi smirked, his thoughts on something else. _**'Maybe he can be a great ninja. But he'll also be one of the greatest demons of all time!' **_Red trends of chakra started to come out of Kyuubi, before his whole body was nothing but red strings floating in the air. **"Come forth, Naruto Uzumaki. And take the bloodline of the first Hokage!"**

Naruto spread his arms out, preparing himself. The red chakra swirled around him before entering his body. Even more was coming off the walls, the floor, and even from the bars theme selves. Stopping, the small bits off chakra that didn't enter Naruto soon formed a large sword in front of him **(Sparda's blade.)**. **"When you can handle it, I will give you this blade. For now, just wait and become a great warrior."** came Kyuubi's voice. Naruto nodded, and he soon disappeared, leaving a pleased Kyuubi.

* * *

In the real world, Naruto's body began glowing a red color as he was changing. The ground around him seemed to reach to him, trying to get his attention. The moss next to him stirred as a girl inside felt the earth act up. There was someone else like her.

* * *

**I know it's short, but I don't have much time in my hands. Besides, this is a side story.**

**It's not exactly first-priority, but I'll write it when I've got nothing on Shadow of the Fox.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's another chapter.**

**I first want to say that you guys are right, the first Hokage had wood, not plants. But Naruto here can control both, since trees are just a large plant.**

**Also, I'm not abandoning Shadow of the Fox. I'm having writer's-block, so I'll work on this one in the mean time.**

* * *

Zetsu, still feeling sleepy, slowly lifted her head and looked over her shoulder to see a strange red flower sprouting from the ground. What really made this flower strange was the fact that it was big enough to hold about three people in it and was glowing. Slowly, it seemed to grow bit by bit before it finally bloomed, showing a boy with black hair that had a few red leaves, and three whisker marks on either cheek standing in the center of it all. The boy slowly opened his eyes to show slitted pupils and an iris as green as grass. He stepped out of the flower and looked around. His eyes finally settled on Zetsu and he asked, "Who are you?"

Finally finding her voice, she croaked out, "I'm Zetsu. **And who are you?**"

The boy smiled at her, something that made her blush heavily. Said boy was amused she spoke in two voices, but decided not to say anything about it, nor the way she looked. He looked into her yellow eyes and said, "Hello Zetsu-san. My name is Naruto Uzumaki." He stuck out his hand, waiting for her to take it. She shakily reached her hand up and met his. Almost instantly, she felt like she was safe. Naruto's body was emanating the same type of protection she felt when underground. She felt warm, safe, happy.

She shook her head when she realized he just asked her something. "Uh, sorry. **You mind repeating that?**"

"I said, do you know how to fight?"

"Oh. A-a little bit. **Why do you want to know?**"

"Just wondering if you'll be able to take care of yourself. You look different from the rest, so they might think of you as a threat." As soon as he saw that he hurt her a little, he smiled warmly and added, "Though don't get me wrong. You're a very beautiful girl. It's just that people attack what they don't understand, and you and I are that type of people. Well, the ones who get attacked anyway."

He turned around and was about to walk away, but Zetsu caught a hold of his arm. "**Wait!** Where are you going?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and said, "Ninja are all over the place, so I don't want to stay on one place for too long. Make sure to keep your guard up, or they'll ambush you and Kami knows what they'll do to you." he was gonna walk away again, but Zetsu was still clinging to his arm.

"D-don't you think you'll be hurt as well? **I mean, you _did_ say that ninja are all over the place.**" she asked. Naruto saw that she was afraid, and he knew it had something to do with her as well.

"You don't know how to fight, do you?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. She was about to say she did, but then hung her head and shook it a little. Truth be told, the best she could do is give a few good kicks and punches before having to retreat into the ground and hide. Naruto just smiled brighter and said, "That's okay, you can come with me. We'll help each other and beat up anyone who tries to hurt us!"

A bright smile crept on to Zetsu's face as she lunged at Naruto and said, "Okay Naruto, **I'll come with you.**" She finally realized that she was hugging him and quickly let go of him, blushing all the way.

Naruto smiled at her, a caring smile that almost made her melt. "Good let's go then. Don't want any unwanted attention." He held out his hand and she took it. Naruto had to admit, her hand was the softest thing he'd ever touched. Suddenly, they both started melting into the ground, surprising Zetsu slightly. She had done this before, but didn't expect Naruto to do the same. She smiled again, confident that everything would be okay now.

* * *

(Six Years Later)

A great forest known as Shi-no-mori was home of a very strong being that was said have killed many nuke- and ro-nin. He was known as the Blood Leaf, a being who controlled plants that could strangle and stab a person, killing them within a few seconds. Said merc was currently looking at the bingo-book he had in his hand with his info on it. It had a picture of a young man wearing a straw hat, a few red leaves and black hair poking out of the bottom. He was wearing a coat that was pitch-black with orange vines at the bottom. He was also wearing black pants and sandals with a sword that seemed almost demonic on his back.

Title: Blood Leaf

Name: Unknown.

Age: Thought to be thirteen, but unsure.

Hair: Black with red leaves sticking out.

Eyes: Green with slitted pupils.

Origins: Rumored to be from the Leaf.

Abilities: Controls plants and trees, hard to kill, can regenerate at great speeds, can sink into any surface, has great skills with a sword.

Weakness: Unknown.

Strengths: Can make trees come out of any surface (No matter what temperature or surface, his plants will grow nonetheless).

Rank: Not ninja, but ranked SS-assassin with a flee-on-sight order.

Notes: He is said to be traveling with a female companion with no destination in mind (judging from the random trail they lead.). The Blood Leaf has not left any survivors, but seems to dislike rapists and anyone hurting the innocent. He usually has a dark-blue mask covering the lower half of his face, including his nose.

After reading the book, he pocketed it and yawned for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. _'Man, there's nothing to do nowadays. Even if me and Zetsu-chan go hunting for more nuke-nin, there's just not any fun in doing the same thing all the time.'_

_**'You could always fuck Zetsu-chan. I mean, come on! Don't you notice how freakin' hot she is? I'd have made her my mate **_**ages _ago._**_'_ said the voice inside his head. Sending chakra to the seal on his abdomen, he soon heard the voice say **_'Agh! You sonuvabitch!_**_'_ He just smirked and got up from the rose bush he was sitting on, the bush retracting into the ground.

_'So, tell me why you like plants so much again?'_

_**'Oh, Come on! Just drop it, I've already told you multiple times!'**_

_'Just one more time aniki!'_

_**'Ugh! It's because... because I... like... how... (Grumbling)'**_

_'Because you...'_

_**'Because I like how flowers smell, jeez! Now shut the fuck up already!'**_

The boy chuckled. Man, his 'brother' was easy to piss off. He walked into a hut made completely out of wood with a few windows and flowers frowning near it. Entering it, he was greeted by a warm smile from the girl sitting in a couch. She was wearing a black kimono with yellow leaves decorating the bottom and around the arms. She also wore standard ninja sandals and black pants, making her both beautiful and dangerous looking. Her green hair reached a bit past her shoulders and her face was split in half, one white the other black, and her yellow eyes showed warmth and something he wasn't sure he'd seen.

"Hello Naruto-kun. **Will we be leaving soon?**" she asked. She frowned slightly and added, "Are you sure you want to return? **They treated you horribly, so why protect them, Naruto-kun?**"

Naruto shrugged. "From what we heard from those Oto-nin, they're gonna be attacking Konoha, with Orochimaru as their Otokage. I want to have Ororchimaru's head and get some nice pay. Besides, who ever said I wanted to protect them? If anything, I want front-row seats to the destruction that will unfold soon! How 'bout you, Zetsu-chan?"

Zetsu just smiled at him. Truth be told, she preferred Naruto to only care about her. It might've seemed selfish, but he was the only one she ever loved and she wasn't going to let that go. She stood up and walked to him, her hips swaying from side to side. Naruto couldn't help but ogle at her a little. She had a body most girls would kill for, her attitude was like her skin, sometimes angelic and sometimes naughty. Though, that didn't mean he wanted her to decide, just be herself.

"Come on, we're leaving tomorrow." he said, then went upstairs to pack things up.

* * *

**There you go, ladies and gentlemen!**

**Hope you like it, and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**'Sup, people!**

**Here's another chapter, so please enjoy and be nice with those of you who flame (Even though I haven't ever been flamed.).**

**Also, i want to put up a poll for a crossover.**

**Anyway, I wish I owned Naruto, please read.**

**

* * *

**Slowly, two figures appeared at the gates of Konohagakure, both wearing black cloaks and straw hats. Well, they technically melted out of the side of the wall, but nobody noticed. They both began running through the forest, their senses working overtime. Naruto and Zetsu looked around with each step, then would stop as if listening, before changing their direction. They kept jumping from tree to tree and soon found something that was just wrong.

There was a kid with black hair and onyx eyes wearing a blue shirt with some insignia on the back, white shorts, blue sandals and white arm warmers. His hair shaped like a chicken's ass, strangely enough. There was also a pink-haired girl with green eyes and dark-green biker shorts with a red dress over it with blue sandals as well, and an abnormally large forehead. Next was some kid that seemed to have no emotions. It was like he was a robot, and was wearing what seemed to he a short-sleeved shirt that showed his stomach, black pants and sandals, and had a ninja-to on his back.

All-in-all, they were a strange trio. However, what really weirded Naruto out was the fact that there was a... girl? Maybe... with 'her' neck stretched out and 'her' fangs biting into the duck-ass's neck. Was 'she' giving him a hickey or something?

Truth be told, Naruto wasn't sure if it was male or female. It had the scent of a female, but he was sure Orochimaru was a guy... right? Zetsu seemed to notice as well. "**The fuck?** Is that a guy or a woman?"

"I don't know but it freaks the fuck out of me. If it's Orochimaru, then he had a major sex-change gone horribly wrong. Should we still kill him? I mean, the man can turn into a _girl_ for crying out loud! Kami knows what else that sonuvabitch can do!" Naruto said to himself. Unfortunately, it was loud enough that it got the attention of Orochimaru and the other pale boy.

"Who are you?" asked the 'girl' in a males voice.

"Wow, it is a guy! Either I was right about the sex-change, or that's the weirdest guy I've ever seen." This caused Orochimaru's left eyebrow to twitch at the disrespect.

"You dare say that about me, Orochimaru of the sannin?" said the snake-man indignantly.

That only got him a, "So you _are _Orochimaru! Damn, that's a weird sex-change you got there." The left eyebrow twitched twice as hard when he heard that.

"Naruto-kun, I think we should wrap this up. **I don't like the way he confuses us with his gender.**" Zetsu said innocently.

"Ditto." With that taken care of, both of the plant users suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Orochimaru. The sannin barely had time to get a kunai before a demonic sword and a bunch of spiked roots were trying to stab him at incredible speeds. Finally, the stabbing stopped and the two kids in front of him looked at him for two seconds. Then, just as fast as they stopped, they began stabbing at him again.

Orochimaru was not only worried for his safety, but insulted. These two... _kids_ had been toying with him for at least ten minutes, and he was already tiring. Suddenly, they stopped again and gave him two seconds to recover his breath. That was enough for him to run away as fast as a snake could go. When he was barely a yard away, Naruto's left leg melted into the earth, leaving his knee sticking into the tree he was on.

Right in front of Orochimaru, a foot appeared and kicked his face square-on. Nobody moved. Naruto was snickering while Zetsu giggled slightly. As for the pale one... he still had no emotion on his face. The snake-sannin composed himself before swatting the foot to the side and continuing his retreat. Naruto sighed and said, "Guess we'll have to wait some more before anything good happens. Come one Zetsu, time to go."

The girl nodded and they both sank into the ground, leaving a confused pink-haired girl, a suffering Uchiha, and an unreadable robot with gay clothes.

* * *

Naruto and Zetsu melted out and found themselves outside the gates to the Forest Of Death. Naruto made a single hand-sign with his right hand while his other hand had the sword by the handle, the blade pointing downwards.

As he leaked more youki into it, it began to morph and change while growing. Pretty soon, Naruto was holding his 'brother' by his left wrist. The boy had his eyes covered by his hair for a moment, before his red eyes opened and he took a deep breath. His fox ears and tails were not on him, making him slightly human-looking.

"Ah, fresh air and space. Thanks otouto." said the boy to the jinchuriki.

Naruto just shrugged and said, "I have a job for you, Kyuubi. I'm sure you remember the Root ANBU who usually attacked us when we were younger. I want you to kill them all and leave Danzo alive. For him, I have my own punishment planned." A sadistic grin spread across the young boy's face, even though they couldn't see it.

"Can I gnaw on a leg while you torture him? **It's been a while since I've fed.**" asked Zetsu. The thought of eating something with meat and blood made her as happy as when Naruto was close to ramen.

"Yeah, sure. We'll start at the toes and work our way up!" With that said, they all went their separate ways.

* * *

Two figures, one male one female, appeared to shunshin outside a small store reading, 'Ichiraku's Ramen'. The female looked at her partner. She placed a henge on herself that would make her seem normal, minus the teal hair and yellow eyes. "So this is the place you liked so much?"

The one next to her nodded and she could hear the grin on his face. "Yup! This place makes ramen like no other place can. It's also the place where I was not hated one bit."

Naruto and Zetsu walked into the shop, seeing a few people inside eating the ramen. The two teens walked up to the counter and sat down, soon being greeted by a familiar girl. "What can I get for you two?"

Naruto ordered ten bowls of miso ramen while Zetsu ordered two shrimp. As soon as the bowl came, Naruto ate it without even showing his face. One of the good things on having the collar of his coat. As soon as the noodles entered Zetsu's mouth, she froze. Naruto looked over at her and noticed she was having an epiphany. He smiled and continued eating, making sure to place his mask back on as soon as possible.

After eating his bowls and ordering another three for Zetsu, they both got up and walked outside where they met with Kyuubi. "So how'd it go?" asked Naruto, not stopping and continuing to walk with no destination in mind.

"Well I'm still bored because they barely stayed alive to amuse me, but they're dead now. Also, I found some stuff in his desk. It, uh, has to do with your parents."

That made Naruto stop, causing Kyuubi to bump into him, and turn around to look at his surrogate brother. "What can you tell me?"

"Well, it seems your mother was a kunoichi from Whirlpool and had red hair, green eyes, and was slightly sadistic according to the reports. She... also died in child birth. Sorry Naruto."

"And my father?"

"The same guy that made you my vessel, the yondaime Hokage." All was silent. Naruto's eyes kept flashing from green to red, scaring Zetsu slightly. Naruto was a hurricane of emotions. He wasn't sure if he should curse his father for the treatment of Konoha, or thank him for giving Naruto a brother. Finally, he sighed and decided to let it be.

"Come on, let's go." They all sank into the earth, not caring whether anyone saw them or not.

* * *

Naruto and co. appeared somewhere around the Forest of Death and looked around. They were in a small clearing with a few trees surrounding it and a pond as well. Naruto made a few hand-signs before slamming his hands into the earth. Instantly, wood sprouted from the ground and began connecting and making a shape. Soon, a wooden house appeared, roughly enough to fit a family of seven. It looked normal, with two floors, top floor for rooms and anyone who visited.

They entered inside and the place was bare minus a few seals on the floor or walls. Naruto activated a certain seal on the floor and a couch appeared in a puff of smoke. Instantly, Kyuubi went to another seal near the door and out came a bed for a dog. He turned into a fox then curled up for a nap. Zetsu meanwhile was upstairs and entering a room. There wasn't anything specific in here, except a seal on the center of the room, on the floor. She made single hand sign and a large flower came out of it. She crawled onto the flower and laid there, waiting for her partner.

Soon Naruto came in and sighed. He took of his coat, leaving him in only a mesh shirt, and dropped it on the floor. He crawled next to Zetsu and she instantly latched on to his left arm. He smiled at her, running his right hand against her cheek. "Goodnight Naruto-kun." she whispered into his ear, pecking his cheek.

"Goodnight, Zetsu-chan."

* * *

**I know it's not much, but please review nonetheless.**

**And check out the pole please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up! Now, some people wanted to have a few flashbacks so stuff can be explained. Me, being the nice idiot I am, have decided to oblige. So let's look at what a normal day for these two kids were.**

**Please read, and you guys know I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**Naruto woke up to a very familiar sensation on his chest. He looked down and saw Zetsu kissing and rubbing his chest. He smiled at her, and had to admit he was already getting an erection. He sighed and rubbed her ass gently, earning a slight moan from his flower. "Might want to get up, honey." he whispered into her ear.

She mumbled something in her sleep and he chuckled again. This time, he decided to tickle her sides a little. He knew how ticklish she was, or there would be no reason why she suddenly began laughing and shouting, "AH! S-STOP! HAHA-STOPIT! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Naruto didn't stop for another minute, then let the girl go and got up, a smirk well seen on his face. Zetsu was still giggling on the flower, her cheeks slightly red from her lack of oxygen. Naruto walked downstairs, thinking about the day that Kyuubi began their training.

* * *

(Five Years Ago)

It had been an entire year since Naruto and Zetsu left their villages. They lived quite happily, and Naruto was happy with not only Zetsu, but got along with Kyuubi as well. He taught Naruto how to pickpocket any time he entered his mind, and that kept them alive. Soon afterward, Naruto taught it to Zetsu, who used her fingers by turning them into claw-like roots. It helped if she wanted to keep away from the one being robbed.

Another thing that Naruto learned from Zetsu is how to manipulate plants better. It may not seem useful to some, but it kept them safe when their pickpocketing went wrong. All they had to do was summon a certain plant and it would do anything they wanted. Either knock someone out or give them a horrible rash. Naruto was the one who suggested the poison ivy when they were cornered by two thugs. The thugs were soon on the floor, their hands and feet tied with poison ivy while their bodies were covered with said plant. They were about to scream, but Naruto made more of it appear in his hand and stuffed into the thug's mouth, making their muffled screams higher, but unnoticeable.

Another thing Kyuubi taught him to do was to read. It didn't matter how long Naruto was inside his mind, it would always be a second in the real world. Kyuubi explained it by saying it took him half a second to enter his mind, and half a second to get out. Any time between those two instants was unreal. He could spend a lifetime inside his head, but only a second would've gone by in the real world.

Currently, Naruto and Zetsu were in Naruto's mindscape, looking at their brother-figure. **"Okay now, I think it's a good time to start your ninja-training. I want you two back to the real world and I'll give you instructions as best as I can." **The two kids nodded and exited Naruto's mind, Kyuubi relaying orders. **_"First, get a leaf and focus your chakra to make it float above your hand. Make sure to put enough to make it float. However, if you put too much, it'll burn the leaf."_**

As soon as Kyuubi stopped talking, Naruto told Zetsu everything he heard. Naruto made a leaf on his hand then looked over to Zetsu, just in time to see her arm reach out and pluck one of his hair-leaves. "OOWWW!" He clutched his head and whimpered a little. That hurt, and still Zetsu giggled at him. He sighed. If he were in the village and they did that, he'd either be scared or angry. But Zetsu seemed to hurt him a little and he just laughed along.

The girl really changed him. He especially liked her voice. Well, _voices_ to be exact. Her soft tone always seemed to calm him, making him feel like he were a cloud or something. And of course, her stronger voice made him feel more energetic and alert, making him also awake when he was asleep.

Zetsu herself liked Naruto alot. He said stuff that made her giddy and special, something she barely ever felt in Kumo. Not only that, they both began showing more nourished bodies. Naruto's baby fat had gone down a bit, but not by much. He was also a bit taller and had changed his clothes. They both wore black pants, but Naruto had a black shirt with a swirl on the back, and Zetsu had a green tank-top with a blue sweater over it, the zipper open to make her feel cooler **(Yes, even little kids want to be cool with what they wear.)**.

It was rather simple being alive, and Kyuubi would always help if they did something wrong or to help them improve faster.

* * *

Both Zetsu and Naruto were panting in a forest, Naruto currently glaring at the side of the mounting he was trying to climb up on. Kyuubi said the trees didn't count because they held him, instead of the other way around. So they used the mountain, making it harder for Naruto. Zetsu got it in a three shots, the first time falling off and the second try blasting from too much chakra. Now Naruto was still at it while Zetsu was slowly water walking in a pool Kyuubi had Naruto make. For now, Naruto could call on water from deep underground, but it wouldn't help if there hadn't been rain for at least a month.

Naruto was surprised when he found out he could understand trees and plants. Not really the same way anything else communicated, but he could tell what they wanted to say. It was strange, but he simply asked them with his mind and he would know what they knew. "Oh crap!" Once again, Naruto was blown off the mountain, leaving a small crater there where his foot once was.

**_"You know, you really suck at this. I told you to take it slow, but _nooooo_ you just had to jump straight at it and not even think about it. Why can't you understand that jumping on things doesn't help? That is unless you're a demon and your jumping on a possible mate. _Then_ I'll let it happen."_** the Kyuubi said, his voice bored and slightly perverted near the end. Naruto, being the eight-year-old he was, just frowned in confusion before continuing with the training. **(If you teach your little brothers/sisters about adult things, then you seriously need to get a life and stop corrupting little people. Bad enough they can get into porn sites (I think.))**

Naruto sighed and began again, running up the wall and sending a more moderate amount of chakra to his feet. When he was halfway up, he almost lost his footing and slipped, but he got it back on track before anything bad happened. He reached the top and smirked, obviously proud of himself. Unfortunately, Kyuubi simply said, **_"'Bout time."_ **and made Naruto's shoulders slump a little. This of course marked one of the many things Naruto learned on his own.

Without even knowing why, he sent some chakra to his stomach and felt it become warm, then imagined a wooden mallet hit Kyuubi on the head. Not a second after, he heard Kyuubi's voice loud and clear.**_"AAAAGGGGHHHH! SONUVABITCH! WHERE THE FUCK DID THIS MALLET COME FROM? OOOOOOWWWWW!"_** And that marked the day Naruto learned to make a mallet by simply thinking of it and sending chakra to his stomach. Now he had a way to get payback on Kyuubi should he need it.

* * *

Naruto and Zetsu were on the edge of a pond, not far from the town they were in. Naruto took a deep breath before bringing his hands together and concentrating. A few seconds later, a wooden shack appeared. It was around seven feet tall with a triangular roof and a single window. They both shrugged. It was a much better improvement from what Naruto once did. The last time it looked like an upside down bowl with no entrance. The time before that it had no roof.

**_"Well, it's better than last time. Get some sleep and I'll see ya in the morning, kiddo."_ **mumbled Kyuubi, already stretching and making a bed out of his tails. Nobody knew that in Kyuubi's arms appeared a little black teddybear. Naruto sighed and walked in, Zetsu following behind him.

She sighed and said, "Well at least we accomplished most of our training today. I'm still impressed that we learn things so fast." Naruto nodded, his feet aching. After walking up the mountain, Kyuubi made him repeat the exercise to make Naruto use the tree climbing ability without even thinking about it. He said something about it helping with his chakra control, but he still didn't see. Naruto sighed as he waved his hand in an arch in front of him. A bush appeared in front of him and he fell on it, making himself comfortable. The bush grew a little and Zetsu sat down next to Naruto. She laid back and turned on her side, facing Naruto. "Goodnight Naruto-kun." she said, her eyes closing. Naruto smiled.

"Goodnight, Zetsu-chan."

* * *

**Well, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, time for some more kid adventures!**

**The next few chapters will have to do with how both their lives were as children.**

**Me no own Naru!**

* * *

Ten-year-old Naruto stretched as he looked around the room. He now wore a black jacket with blue sandals, and brown pants. He noticed that Zetsu wasn't there, so he shrugged and made a twisting motion with his hand. Above him, a tree branch was snacking its way towards him before growing leaves and berries. Naruto picked a few before standing up and walking outside. He noticed Zetsu crouching over, looking at her reflection. He walked over and was about to call to her, but then she heard her grumbling to herself.

"I wish I looked normal. **I hate the way I look.** It's so strange, and everyone keeps staring at me. What do I do?"

"You don't have to do anything." came a familiar voice behind her. She turned around to see Naruto walking towards her, a smile on his face. "I think you're pretty the way you are."

Zetsu blushed and turned away, her eyes on the pond. "**Then why am I hated?** Everyone always calls me a freak."

"Because they're idiots that me and Kyuubi are gonna beat the crap out of. Nobody hurts you and gets away with it. I promise, to always be there for you. No matter what, I'll never leave you." Naruto said, hugging her from behind. She blushed even more and felt herself going in and out of consciousness. "Go ahead, rest." she heard Naruto say near her ear. She complied and drifted into the darkness of her sleep.

Naruto smiled and began stroking her hair in a rather cute way. He touched the leaves on her shoulders lightly, making them shudder. That's the sight Kyuubi woke up to in Naruto's head. He was about to say something about it being 'so cute that he'd hurl', but smirked as an idea came to mind. **_"Good, good. Now take off your pants, undress her, and-"_**

_'SHUT THE HELL UP!'_

Kyuubi began laughing his ass of, rolling on the floor as well. **_"Oh man! This is rich! HAHAHAHAHAAA!"_ **Kyuubi was now in tears, rolling around and begging for mercy as he hit the ground. Before being repeatedly smashed into said ground by a mallet the size of two Hokage-monuments, one over the other. **_"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK!"_ **Naruto sighed and continued to pet Zetsu's hair.

When Kyuubi wouldn't stop cursing, he blocked the mental-link and continued to look after Zetsu. After about an hour, he noticed Zetsu shivering. He frowned, then realized she was having a bad dream. "P-please don't hurt me. **I did nothing wrong!** I just wanted to eat. **Someone please help me!** I'm scared!" she kept whispering, her breathing becoming higher and tears streaming down her face. Naruto wrapped his arms around her, his arms bringing comfort to her. As her nightmare turned to a nicer dream, he could clearly hear her whisper, "Naruto-kun."

* * *

When Zetsu awoke, Naruto was still running his hands over her hair, enjoying the feeling. He didn't notice her waking up, and she was aware on how he was looking at her. He had a... loving look. Like he didn't want to leave her.

"Naruto-**kun?**" she whispered, looking up at him. He smiled at her when he realized she was awake. "Why do you protect me? **You don't know much about me, so why even bother?**" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Because you're like me. You're hated for something you have no control over. People believe that we are monsters, so they hurt us. But to me, you're more a human than anyone I've ever met." he responded, smiling.

Zetsu smiled back, but before she could say anything, Kyuubi's voice sounded again. Some time ago, they found a way to connect the mental link with Zetsu. **_"Okay kiddies. Time for training. M___****y old man taught me this one. He said that it's the only thing you humans made that actually seems useful."**

They both made a cross sign with their index and middle fingers while shouting the name, "Shadow-clone jutsu!" And for a while, they were doing lightly badly. But as time went on, they progressed more and more. By the end of the day, Kyuubi was clapping his hands with genuine praise and a bit of jealousy. It took him two days to master it, yet these little kids did it in a day.

**_"I think I'm getting old. Man!"_ **he began ranting about stupid age and how Shinigami-sama was breathing down his neck now.

* * *

Now morning, Kyuubi's voice sounded loud and clear to the two kids, who barely slept. **_"Hey numbskulls! Time to get up."_ **shouted the fox-boy, his nails being used to clean his teeth. **_"Today's the day. Might want to get up, or I'll go on with my plan."_**

Yesterday, Kyuubi told them that they would find a thug and kill him/her. He threatened them by saying he would not let them have candy for the rest of their lives.

**_"Listen well you two. The fact that you're kids wont stop a anyone in attacking you. You need to get used to killing, down to the point where you feel nothing. I'm not telling you it's right to kill, nor that you should enjoy it. But others will not hesitate in killing two children... or worse. You, Naruto, know this is true because of all the things the village has done to you."_ **explained Kyuubi, his voice laced with gentleness not heard before. He really cared for children. Heck, he always wanted a kid of his own. But for now he would see the twerpy Naruto as the brother that never tried to kill him.

Naruto and Zetsu got up and dressed, grabbing the gear they took from a few stores they robbed and anything else they deemed important. Though they didn't want to, they had to admit Kyuubi was right. They had to kill to the point it didn't affect them. They walked outside into the morning sun, before they both looked at each other and nodded. Naruto made a hand sign and the house was buried into the earth once again.

They then took off the weights they had on around their ankles, waists, and wrists, letting them drop to form small craters. They both let out a sigh. "Man I though we'd never get to take those off!" Naruto mumbled, stretching his muscles with a few pops. He looked around before pointing in a random direction, mainly his right. "Maybe that way?" he asked.

"Why to the right?"

"Because, we hardly ever go right."

"B-w-ga.. **WHAT!** You're saying to go there **just 'cuz we hardly ever go right!**"

"Right it is!" Naruto began walking, Zetsu having to pick her jaw up and follow after the weird kid. After some more walking, they decided to start using their senses. After all, if they didn't start now then Kyuubi will start to verbally berating them.

"Okay. **I smell two guys east from here.**" murmured Zetsu, pointing in a certain direction.

**_"That's North-East, numbskull!"_ **The two decided to just ignore the fox and continue. It was still early, so the sky was a deep purple color with a bit of red in the horizon. Pretty soon they saw some light up ahead and heard some laughing. As they neared, the smell of alcohol nearly chocked them and they had to hold their breath. They neared closer, the smell in the air making them gag occasionally.

They got closer, seeing that it was a camp of mercs and a few ronin. Naruto and Zetsu nodded to each other before moving, both heading towards opposite parts of the campsite. Once there, they begin forming hand signs as they both begin their assault with something slow. "**Demonic arts: Plant Rejection!**" they both murmured. Slowly, the grass began to grow a bit more, barely an inch or so. Suddenly, the grass shot up, impaling over a third of the men there.

Naruto and Zetsu pulled out two kunai each and quickly scattered when the remaining mercs soon found random bodies dead. Quickly entering, they ran much too fast for most of them to even see, slicing and cutting through the men. Those that could see them could do nothing more as their bodies couldn't react to the fact that _children_ where the ones attacking.

Nearly an hour after this, Naruto and Zetsu would be found panting and soaked in blood, though not their own. They looked in front of them, surveying what the had just done. Naruto was the first to lose his breakfast, followed by Zetsu almost two seconds later. After emptying their stomachs, they walked closer. They didn't know why, but they suddenly felt... hungry. It wasn't really for normal food. This felt more like a need. Like they _needed_ to feast. Naruto didn't feel as sick now looking at the site.

It made him hungry, thirsty, _starving_. He looked down at one made who was impaled by the grass. He reached down and plucked out an eye before popping it in his mouth. He winced a little, not sure why he just did that until the taste finally settled in his tongue. He could feel the blood in the eye seeping down his throat, eliminating the hunger by a degree. He wanted more. Much more.

Looking over at Zetsu, he could see her starting to devour a man's arm, already at the wrist. He began eating as well, and by noon there was no bodies. No blood, no flesh, no nothing. Only some ripped clothes, tools from the people who once lived there, lots of blood, and two kids cuddling close to each other, their arms around the person next to them as they slept with a smile on their faces.

* * *

When Naruto woke up, he was slightly surprised to see Zetsu in front of him, most of her mouth covered in blood. For some reason, he smiled and leaned closer before licking her cheek, also covered in blood. She giggled in her sleep, her cheeks flushing as she whispered, "Mmmm. Naruto-kun..." Naruto smiled more before shaking her a little.

"Hey Zetsu-chan! Time to wake up." he whispered.

"Five more... **minutes.**" she mumbled in her sleep.

"No, I think we should leave." Not even waiting for an answer, he picked her up bridal style and began to walk way from the campsite turned ruins. After more walking, Kyuubi finally spoke. Naruto was pretty sure he could still feel his jaw on the floor.

**_"Um... kit? That.. was... AWESOME! You were acting like a true demon! I'm so happy!"_ **for a second or so, Kyuubi was crying before he was back to being normal, as if he never cried.** _"Now, ON TO MORE TRAINING!" _**Naruto sighed before continuing. He needed to find something to do since it was still noon. He didn't walk for long before he found a... tower? It was more like a castle actually. He shrugged and walked in, noticing how creepy it was. Multiple armors and other stuff were in the hallways and such. He brushed it aside, though he felt like he was being watched. He soon found a a bedroom, laying down Zetsu there so she could rest. Kissing her cheek one more time, he turned and walked into the hall, wanting to explore the house.

* * *

**Yup...**

**Naruto and Zetsu have found out they are cannibals and they entered 'Da Hows!'**

**Ja ne, and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the inconvenience. Here's the real chappie.**

**Okay, let's get started! You might notice that Kyuubi is one super retarded idiot. That's 'cause he's my inner retard. Don't look at me like that! You can act retarded too!**

**I don't own Naruto or Devil may cry.**

**

* * *

**

Naruto shuddered as the feeling of being watched was still there. This place was pretty creepy. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go inside. _'Seriously, this place is pretty scary.'_ Naruto thought

**_"Hah! I've seen scarier! You wanna know what's _really_ scary? How 'bout this guy with a fucking long-ass tongue! I think it was Oroshimubu or something. Anyway, I swear he was looking at me strangely. _That_ was fucking scary!"_ **declared Kyuubi, a shiver running down his spine as he remembered the man's eyes roaming over him like a piece of meat.

Naruto sighed, deciding to just ignore Kyuubi's rants and continued on. He found a dining room with some food, and noticed that the food there was still warm if the steam coming off was any indication. Going through the room, he looked up at a portrait of some man. He blinked, and could've sworn the man was looking at him rather than straight ahead. He just shrugged and continued, soon entering a library with a bunch of scrolls and books. _'Maybe I can find some good things in here, perhaps a good jutsu or two."_

_**"Hey! I'm practically a living library myself! I can teach you more than a bunch of old pieces of paper can. For I am... THE MYGHTY KYUUBI-NO-YOUKO!"** _shouted Kyuubi.

_'That doesn't change the fact that you still don't know everything.'_

_**"THAT'S NOT... Completely... true..."** _Kyuubi began to shout, but quieted down as he really thought about it. Truth be told, he regretted skipping class back at home. Only reason he was Kyuubi was because he killed the old one. The guy deserved to die anyways, since he wouldn't do anything about the invading tanuki clan. After killing the old Kyuubi, he was crowned the new one and instantly massacred the tanuki clan. Only Shukaku was left, and that was because he owed her when they almost were killed by a crazy chicken demon. He still felt sore on his back from the multiple pecks the motherfucker gave him. Good thing he roasted the damn thing and ate it before being sealed into Naruto. It would've sucked to tell Naruto he had to kill a demon chicken.

Suddenly, Naruto felt like the oxygen was a bit cut off. He turned around to find that the library... shrunk? No, it actually seemed that a shelf moved to block the exit. _'But that's impossible! Shelves don't move by themselves!'_

_**"Yes they do! Happened to me multiple times in my old man's library. I was trapped in there all night, wondering if I should just burn everything in my way or not. In the end, I did. Got grounded for year. Hey, let's try that!"** _It was times like these that Naruto wondered how old Kyuubi _really_ was. Shaking his head, he ran through hand signs and took a deep breath.

"**Fire-style:**** Dragon's ****Final Breath!**" shouted Naruto as a stream of fire slammed into the shelf. It, unlike normal fire, was a deep blue color that easily burned through the books and shelf. After walking out through the burning hole. He exited the library, not noticing the shelf he just burned was beginning to close up and replace the books and scrolls.

* * *

Yawning lightly, Zetsu stretched and felt a few bones popping as she looked around. She found herself in a rather nice bedroom, the only light coming from a candle next to the bedside. _'I wonder where Naruto-kun is.'_ she thought as she got up.

Walking outside, she had to resist the shudder that wanted to go down her spine. This place was rather creepy, what with the armor, weapons, freaky pictures... Yeah, she and Naruto would have to leave soon.

"Naruto-kun! **Where are you?**" she called out. She suddenly sensed Naruto's chakra spike and Kyuubi mention something about burning a library before he calmly walked out of a door.

"Oh. Hey Zetsu-chan. I was just looking around, and I found this freaky library. For some reason, it tried to close around me. Heh, I showed it!" Naruto said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Y-yes. Um, **can we go now?** I don't feel comfortable **around this place. It's strange."** said Zetsu while looking around nervously.

"Yeah, I got the same feeling too. Maybe we should scram while we still can." and with that, they both began walking towards where they believed the exit was. It was nearly ten minutes of walking that they began to get nervous of finding nothing, and another ten for them to be alert.

"Something's not right." murmured Zetsu quietly. Naruto nodded in agreement before he found his leg stuck on something. He looked down and saw that the entire floor was now pink and disgusting.

Instantly, the 'floor' gave away and they both began to fall downwards while Naruto shouted, "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" and Zetsu instantly clung to him all the way down.

Kyuubi meanwhile was shouting, **_'Fuck! Brace yourselves, this is gonna hurt like hell!'_ **and boy was he right as Naruto landed on his feet while holding Zetsu bridal-style. His legs nearly broke as he cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

**"Naruto-kun!** Are you okay!" Zetsu asked worriedly while using what little medical-jutsu Kyuubi taught them.

**_"Okay, let's see. Broken knees, a bit of it poking outside... nothing too severe!"_ **called Kyuubi cheerfully.

**"How can it _not_ be severe!"** Zetsu shouted.

**_"Because if it was severe, Naruto would've lost both arms and an eye. I consider that severe. A pair of broken knees? I consider it lucky."_ **mumbled Kyuubi. Zetsu just ignored him while continuing to heal Naruto. A few minutes later, with the help of Kyuubi it was done. **_"Captain, all systems go! Ready for take off! ACTIVATE THE CANONS AND BLOW THIS FUCKING PLACE UP!"_ **shouted Kyuubi, still acting like an idiot. Naruto rolled his eyes and Zetsu sighed. They both then looked around and saw that the walls, floor, and ceiling were all pink, wet, and soft, much like the floor they fell through. **_"Agh shit!"_**

_'What is it?'_ asked Zetsu worriedly.

**_'We've been eaten. I've seen the inside of a stomach, and I believe the digestion juices will come right about... now."_ **On cue, a yellowish green liquid began to pour from the walls. Looking around, Naruto could easily see white things he thought were rocks. Upon further inspection, he realized they were actually bones.

"Zetsu, think we can grow trees in here?" he asked.

"I don't think so. **There is no earth to use, and it's filling fast."** Naruto cursed silently while looking around. He set his eyes on the closest wall before remembering how the place couldn't resist fire, then he began going through hand signs.

"**Fire-style: Dragon's Final Breath!**" he called, the blue flames crashing into the wall and opening a hole in the wall. "There. Now to GET THE HELL OUT!" and they started speeding through the 'corridors' that were actually the stomach.

**_"This is worse than the time I accidentally ate my eye. I could still see through it, and it finally found my platypus plushy in my intestines. Turns out I ate it when I was four. Man, I miss that little thing. I WANT MY PLUSHY!"_ **Naruto rolled his eyes. Man this guy was annoying.

_'Yes Aniki, I know you do. Now can you help us get out of here, or are you just going to let us die?'_

**_"Oh right. Well, first go down this hallway and make a down."_ **ordered Kyuubi as the kids started running.

_'Down? **Don't you mean left/right'** _asked Zetsu, confused on what Kyuubi just said.

**_"No, I mean down. As in, GO STRAIGHT DOWN YOU RETARDS!"_ **shouted Kyuubi, just as Naruto felt the floor disappear below him and both he and Zetsu fell. It was a good thing the fall wasn't too deep, and they landed safely, though Naruto crouched down much like an animal.

"Damn!" whispered Naruto as he saw that there was a multitude of bones around the chamber they were now in. Using one more jutsu, Naruto blasted down a wall and ran outside, glad to see that he and Zetsu had finally escaped. It was short-lived when the castle began to shake as the castle exploded into smoke. "DAMN!" he screamed in panic while Zetsu squeaked and leaped into his arms. both kids screamed and held on to each other as the giant creature turned its eyes to them.

In his cage, Kyuubi narrowed his eye. **_'That roar... it must be...' _"Hey! Tell him to stop his ass right there!"**

_'A-are you craz- Wait, no. Never mind, of course you're crazy.'_

**_"Do as I say you stupid kid!"_ **Naruto sighed while clearing his throat.

"HEY! STOP YOUR ASS RIGHT THERE!" shouted the little black-haired boy. Almost instantly, the creature stopped moving and the eyes widened as they looked into Naruto's eyes.

**"Boy. Do you hold Kyuubi?"** asked the giant creature. Now that it was no longer moving and the smoke was disappearing, they could clearly see it was a giant horned chameleon with brown skin, dark-green armor that let his horns out. It had a war hammer strapped to its back that seemed to be made of a strange creature's skull **(Think of a triceratops's skull.)**.

"Y-y-yeah." he said, barely a squeak as he clutched Zetsu closer to him. Not that she minded, as she was also staring in awe at the giant chameleon.

**"My name is Honheddo (AN: Honheddo=Horn-head. Not original, but it's the first thing that came to mind.). I believe Kyuubi and I are allied in a way."** said the large chameleon. **"What does he want?"**

Naruto was silent, apparently listening to Kyuubi tell him something. With a slight frown, he said, "Kyuubi said to shove a tree up your ass."

Silence.

After a few moments, Honheddo finally managed to ask, **"What?"**

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Um, now Kyuubi is laughing like a crazy. Does that mean something?" Honheddo sighed while shaking his head.

**"It would seem that Kyuubi's sense of humor has gone unchanged since last we met. I am not surprised you are confused, since you are still a child."**

"I know what an ass is, but I don't see why anyone would put anything inside. I mean, it's only used for poop, so..." Kyuubi laughed harder, slamming his giant head into the ground while begging for mercy.

**"(sigh) Perhaps he is here because of that little package he left with me."** murmured Honheddo. Almost instantly, Kyuubi turned serious and spoke to Naruto.

**_"He's right. Tell him he can go home as soon as he gives you my blade."_ **said Kyuubi, Naruto repeating what was said to him to the giant chameleon. Honheddo then let his tongue out and on the tip of it was a large blade. **_"That, Uzumaki, is the legendary blade Sparda. It belonged to a demon who practically betrayed all the demons and devils for the safety of mankind. Not sure what he saw in them, but we all respect him. Believe me, a bunch of us would like to see him alive to hunt him down, but we respect him nonetheless. After all, it takes guts to go against all of Makai. You know, demons, devils, bijuu, the juubi, Mundus-sama, and a bunch of fallen angels. But in the end he was family, so me and a few of the bijuu ended up fighting along side him,_****_ and Honheddo was also fighting with us_****_. Man, if it were in the human world then it would've killed anything alive within a fifty-three mile radius. In the end, he gave the blade to his son, who gave it to me when he died. Dante's last wish was for this blade to by someone I thought was worth it. After all, he knew that someone who was a pariah like him would be of use to him. He and his twin were bothered for being different, and they were always shunned mostly because of their hair and eyes. Not to mention their aura was almost that of a royal person."_**

_'Woah. **Seriously?'**_ Zetsu sounded rather excited. Naruto looked at the blade as he picked it up. It looked to be made of something that was between metal and bone. Its side had strange rubies of some sorts. That, and it looked like it was made of skin. **(At least in my opinion. I mean, it looks like someone killed a demon and two humans, melted and stitched the skin together, then placed the demon eyes inside said skin like they were jewels, before wrapping it around the bone/metal/whatever-the-fuck-it-is that makes up the blade.)**

**_"Yeah, I'll tell you guys about it when we have the time. Now, take the blade and get your ass moving. Oh, and apologize to Honheddo for burning his insides."_**

Naruto turned to the giant chameleon. "I'm sorry Kyuubi suggested me burning through your insides." he said while bowing, missing the irritated look on the chameleons face. Zetsu giggled and bowed as well, before Honheddo disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So... **what now?"** asked Zetsu.

"Now Kyuubi shows me how to wield this sword!" Naruto says while holding the blade with some difficulty.

**_"Yeah, but we still have to get you to stronger to actually use it. After all, what's the point on having a weapon you can't hold without it slowing you down."_ **Kyuubi grumbled, planning on how to train Naruto and Zetsu. Those weight seals might help, but they were hard to make. Not to mention that he never was that good at fuinjutsu. Then again, he could do it himself, just rip his muscles to shreds before reforming them. But he refused to do that. Naruto suffered enough because of those villagers, he wasn't going to cause more pain than it was necessary. **_"Okay Naruto. I want you to push youki into the blade."_ **ordered Kyuubi as an idea was forming in his head.

Naruto shrugged and did as he was told. Slowly, the skin began to melt and formed a coat, the rubies became liquid-like then formed orbs that were eyes, the bone-like metal became real bones, and the remaining youki made muscles, before a person was being held by the wrist in Naruto's hand.

"You can let go now, Naruto." said the boy in his teens. Naruto realized it was Kyuubi when the teen lifted his head and showed the same smirk Kyuubi would show when he and Zetsu entered his mind. Letting go of his older brother, Naruto looked in awe as Kyuubi stood in his full height. He looked rather menacing, his calm demeanor showing he was confident he could take on anyone. Well, anyone who was human anyway. Maybe a devil or two if he was lucky.

"What now, **Kyuubi-aniki?"** asked Zetsu while looking around the clearing that was once vacant of the great Hanhoddo.

"Now we get our asses out of here and make you two twerps stronger than you already are." he said, smirking when the kids got annoyed looks on their faces.

"We're not twerps!" shouted Naruto indignantly.

"Then show me!" he responded while taking off. "You get lost, then I wait three days before coming after you!" he shouts back as the kids look at him with mouths agape. They soon get determined looks at they chase after the laughing demon.

* * *

**In my opinion, it was cute. You know, Kyuubi being a ridiculous older brother to the two kids and all.**

**Yeah, I'm a strange guy. Dunno why all that happened, but please review nonetheless.**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Darn. Just some time ago, it was 69 reviews. Heh, how pervy!**

**So far so good... I guess I'm doing fine with this fic. Honestly, I intended it to be much shorter than this. But I guess I'll just do my version of the Wave Arch before going back to the downfall of Konoha. Kekekekeke...**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

The ground slowly moved upwards into a lump as it grew arms and legs, then became a fully human-shaped body. Out of it came a now thirteen-year-old Naruto, his blade on his back as a white arm and a black one wrapped around his waist and Zetsu's head leaned on his shoulder. They both looked amusedly at the battle in front of them, Zabuza Momochi going against what appeared to be a shinobi squad, fresh from the academy. "Hmmm. If I'm not mistaken, **that is Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan."** said Zetsu, motioning to the man with silver spiky hair, a face mask, his left eye holding the Sharingan, and wearing the normal jonin outfit.

"Yeah. Nice to see him again." Naruto murmured while glaring at Kakashi. _'Don't think I've forgotten about you, Spiky-dog.'_ Naruto thought, remembering the name he gave to Kakashi when he wore the ANBU garb.

**_"Great. It's Hatake."_ **growled Kyuubi from within Naruto's mind.** _"I swear when I get out, I'm gonna rip that eye of his before shoving it up his nose!"_ **Naruto nodded, also wanting to make Kakashi suffer. He was one of the many reasons why he was able to be found in his birthdays, no matter how much he hid. He looked on as Zabuza was sent flying by the jutsu Kakashi seemed to have finished before he did and hit a tree hard.

Kakashi smirked as he stabbed Zabuza's arms, immobilizing him. Just as he was about to stab the man in the heart, a voice came out from everywhere, yet nowhere. "Well then. It would seem that Zabuza-san is having a bit of difficulty." it said mockingly, causing Zabuza to grit his teeth and a bit of fear to reach him, as well as that of the boy he considered a son.

"B-Blood Leaf." he grunted, getting Kakashi's eyes to widen and for the jonin to look around. "I-I thought I told you to leave me alone!" he rasped out through his broken bones.

"True, true. **But we are here on personal matters."** came a female's voice, also sounding like it came from everywhere. **"You see, Kakashi-san** has done rather horrible things in the past few years. **That's why we are going to help you this one, rather than take your head."**

"That, or we could always take your head. I mean, what do you have to lose? Come on! Two demons can take on a stupid jonin with a monkey eye, right?" Zabuza sighed as he heard Blood Leaf speak again.

"Fine, just get me out of here. I really prefer not to die here." he grumbled as he was suddenly melted into the ground. In his place was a teen with a blade leaning against him.

"Hello, Kakashi-san." Naruto said while eye-smiling at Kakashi, who was sweating a bit. You would be too if you were up against someone who was known to kill many of the strongest nuke-nins and ro-nins in all the nations. It's said that he ate everything but the head, since he only brought the heads for the bounties. "It's nice to see you. I've heard a great deal about that eye of yours, and was wondering how much it was worth in the black market."

"B-Blood Leaf." Kakashi said, slightly trembling. Sasuke and Sakura where both wondering why their sensei was scared about this guy. He was barely their age, and didn't seem like much. The pale guy however was slightly confused as to why a SS-class murderer was helping a nuke-nin. "Why are you helping Zabuza?" he demanded.

"Because I want to. I need no other reason." Naruto said with a shrug, standing up and dusting himself. "That, and because I was bored. Truthfully, it's rare to find someone who can make a descent sparing partner. Even Zabuza gives more of a warm up than a real spar." He suddenly turned to Sasuke and quirked an eyebrow. "You're the kid who's obsessed with revenge, aren't you? Sasuke Uchiha." he then chuckled. "Man, won't you be pissed when you find the truth."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Itachi Uchiha isn't going to be showing his face around any time soon." his smirk threatened to split his face when he saw the look of realization on Sasuke's face.

"Y-you..."

"Yup. Though I must say, Uchiha eyes are rather interesting. They're actually quite..." Sasuke found Naruto in front of him suddenly, a hand gripped tightly around the Uchiha's head. **"... Delicious."** he said, his green eyes having a maniacal glint to them. He probably would've eaten Sasuke, but he soon heard the chirping of birds and flinched a bit. _'I hate that damn jutsu.'_ he growled in his head while turning and raising his hand, stopping the lightning jutsu from stabbing his heart by grabbing Kakashi's wrist.

An arm wrapped around Kakashi's waist and neck before he was thrown into a bunch of trees, the roots binding his arms and waist. "Now now, **Kakashi-san. Wouldn't want you** using your original attack so early, **would we?"** asked a sweet voice that came from behind Naruto. Behind him was a beautiful girl with teal hair, yellow eyes with no pupils, and her left side completely white while her right was black.

Naruto sighed and mumbled, "Come on, Zetsu. We have to take care of my fellow demon and his son." mumbled Naruto before melting into the ground, leaving a bunch of scared shitless people behind.

* * *

(Zabuza's Hut)

"S-so you're th-the Blood L-Leaf?" asked a scared shitless Gato as he stared at the boy in front of him. He was at first outraged that Zabuza would bring in a pair of brats, but it all turned to fear the instant that roots appeared around him and held him in place, Naruto's blade nearly an inch from his throat while Zetsu and Haku had their hands on either body guard's neck. Now here they were, Gato and his men coming close to pissing their pants while the real powerhouses there were rather amused. Oh yeah, it's good to be top dog.

"So you're Gato. Gotta say, I thought you'd be... taller." Naruto said while eye-smiling, the short man getting a bit annoyed at the jibe. "Anyway, I'll tag along to see how things go. Who knows, I might be able to take Kakashi's eye."

"W-wait. You want to help Zabuza?" asked Gato, sounding both excited and nervous. Excited because with the Blood Leaf beside him he would have no problems with the bridge, maybe he could even destroy the whole thing. As for why he was nervous was because there was a possibility he would have to actually pay them or be killed. After all, the Blood Leaf is strong. And strong people don't like betrayal very well.

"Yes and no. I simply want to watch Hatake get his head cleaved off while I take care of the kids. After all, the Uchiha boy's eyes will be of use to me. Not to mention Kakashi's own eye will be for us as well. Aside from that, I'll just make sure that these two stay alive." Naruto murmured, his eyes narrowing towards Gato. "No matter what." he added, and Gato made his decision then.

_'I better pay them and not even think about betraying them.'_ he thought, noticing how Naruto was eyeing him like a carnivore looking at a piece of meat.

* * *

(Forest Clearing: Few Days Later)

"That's gay, Haku." mumbled Naruto, looking at the other male dressed in a pink robe and hide senbon in his hair.

"Well, would you find a female as a threat?" asked the ice user with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hell yeah. Zetsu-chan has proven multiple times why females are scarier than males." mumbled Naruto. "Anyway, you could just as easily use a Transformation jutsu instead of change your clothes completely." Naruto's eyes suddenly widened comically. "OH! You're a cross-dresser! Now I get it!" He had to dodge bunch of ice senbon Haku threw at him, almost hitting some rather hurtful places. _'Just great! He even aims like a girl. Traitor against your own gender!'_ Naruto screamed in his head. And almost fifteen minutes later he thought, _'It's official, Haku is gay.'_ from his spot on a tree.

He twitched every time Haku did something girly. Seriously, why did the kid not just kill the Uchiha when he had the chance? That way, he wouldn't have to see the boy hit on Haku. Man, were all Uchiha gay or something? Or gender-blind? Damn! Haku had just been picking some herbs while Naruto helped out a bit, but then Naruto felt a chakra signature that he recognized as the Uchiha's. Melting into the ground, he watched as the Uchiha and Haku began to talk, though it seemed that the Uchiha was pissed.

Naruto expected that, as he left _no one_ alive in the organization. Akatsuki was no more, and he could truly be at peace now. So, he could now go on with his plan in finding ways to make Konoha pay. Oh, he wasn't destroying the village. Not just yet. He was going to do to them what they have done to him. Fuck it up,

Finally, Haku stood and began to walk back to Zabuza's hut. Nearly half-way there, Naruto appeared beside him and walked silently. They were quiet for a moment, before Naruto mumbled, "Gay." and disappeared, leaving Haku to roll his eyes and have a face of disgust.

Once he entered the hut, Naruto was leaning against a wall and 'listening' to the trees should there be any intruders. Although, it was rather hard to do so when there was a singing fox inside your hard. **_"Fifty-seven bottles of beer on the wall, fifty-seven bottles of beeeeer! You take one down, pass it around. Fifty-six bottle of beer on the wall."_**

_"Kyuubi. Please shut up!"_ Naruto pleaded as his eyebrow twitched.

**_"Hell no! I started at Nine-hundred & ninety-nine-thousand, nine-hundred & ninety-nine bottles, and I don't plan on stopping just yet! I'm so close!"_ **Shouted Kyuubi indignantly. **_"Now... Agh! I can't remember where I was!"_ **Naruto nearly cheered when he heard that. He soon nearly weeped when the next few words escaped Kyuubi's lips. **_"Oh well... I better start over again!"_**

Naruto didn't hesitate in sending shit-loads of chakra into the seal.

* * *

After patching up Zabuza, Naruto decided to go exploring around the little town of Wave. The large blade on his back resulted in many people giving him a wide berth, except for a little girl who fell and bruised her forearm when she tried to run away. Naruto looked at her for a second before kneeling down and reaching his hand out. She flinched and looked away, expecting to be harmed some way. Instead, she felt a tingling sensation on her bruise, before the sound of someone walking away alerted her that the man was leaving. She looked at her still tingling arm, and gasped when she saw that it was healed, not a single sign of the bruise ever existing there.

She turned to thank him, but he was nowhere to be seen. And if the other people looking around meant anything, they didn't know where he went either. Meanwhile, Naruto was chuckling as he was on a random roof. It was funny how people feared him, since he only killed people he didn't like. Or if they were being eaten by him and Zetsu, but those were just the rapists and thugs.

He then walked around the town, this time disguised as a civilian. Very few paid attention to him as he continued to see how much people struggled to stay alive. _'Hmmm... looks like I'll have to kill Gato when I get the chance.'_ he mused, not noticing when he passed the bridge builder and the pink-haired girl. He continued to walk and soon was at the bridge, the men walking around and building the bridge. _'Such a beautiful bridge. It would really suck if I had to destroy it.'_ he thought, looking at the structure with praise. He may not be an architect, but even he could tell that it would be glorious once it was finished.

Sighing, he turned and headed into the woods, his mind made up. He would feast on Gato and anyone he dared to put against them.

* * *

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hmmm... Little side note, this isn't the first fem-Zetsu fic. I just find one, see people don't update it, and then I just decide to make one myself.**

**That's all there is to it, so it's not 100% original. Anyway, let's go on! And this is probably the most gruesome chapter I've ever made, then you guys should probably stop reading the story. It's ridiculously funny, but I don't want people blaming me just for the disgusting things that are about to happen. If I see any flames concerning this, then I will mentally chalk you up as little fucktards who can only read when it's actually important to them. READ THIS YOU NUMBSKULLS! This chapter has some hardcore gore! I'm talking about _details_, okay? So enjoy! XD**

**What makes you think I own anything at all?**

* * *

Naruto stood next to Zabuza and Haku, waiting. Around his body, small flowers were beginning to grown because of the dirt he always brought with him. They were mostly vines, but the flowers were a beautiful black with red around the edges, orange needles all around the vines. Zetsu was next to him, wrapped around his right arm, her head resting on his shoulder while the entire bridge was covered in plants that were growing from her back. Naruto had a serious look on his face, but his posture showed he was relaxed. Zabuza was probably resisting the urge to jump around in excitement like a little kid, while Haku seemed as quiet as ever.

They didn't have to wait long before they finally heard the gasp of a girl, plus someone pulling out a weapon. A kunai, perhaps. Naruto reached up and grabbed the handle of his blade, ready to fight and hungering for flesh. He had a small idea, one that would probably get him hurt. But it was necessary if he and Zetsu were gonna eat like pigs. He was already drooling at the thought of all the blood, gore and flesh. Zetsu also seemed to be licking her lips, completely forgetting about the team of genin that were walking towards them. He smirked under his mask, baring his teeth at Kakashi as the Uchiha had a pissed off look on his face and the girl looked worried and scared. _'Fuck. They really messed the poor kids up. What has Konoha done, I mean, the Uchiha looks like he never killed a squirrel and the girl looks like she's scared just thinking about death. As for the other kid... he just creeps me out.'_ he thought while looking at every one of the genin. _'This won't be as entertaining as I hoped.'_

Zetsu was also keeping an eye on the Konoha nin. _'They seem so scared, no matter how much they hide it. **Not that I care, I mean, they're just a bunch of kids with dangerous weapons. **But that pale one... he doesn't seem bothered at all. **Hard to read him really.'** _she thought, raising an eyebrow at said boy. He had the usual blank expression, though his body told that he was ready to move at any given notice.

"The Cyclopes' mine." Naruto stated with finality, before rushing forwards in a burst of speed that ripped the plants around him and surprised Zetsu a bit. Grabbing a hold of Kakashi's face, he jumped over the bridge and they both shot down towards the water's surface. Before they hit, Naruto managed to swing his body around and threw Kakashi straight upwards as he crashed into the water. Kakashi twisted his body so that he landed on his feet, but he almost didn't make the stab at his stomach. The blade suddenly retreated into the water as Kakashi quickly jumped onto one of the bridge's pillars. **"You've really gotten old since we last saw each other, 'Spiky'."** Kakashi heard the voice say, his eye widening at the nickname.

"N-Na-" he didn't get to finish before a missile was sent his way.

**"Water-style: Multiple Squid Missiles!"** Naruto called the name, more bodies of water heading towards the grey-haired man as he tried dodging them. Though he survived, the plants wrapped around the bridge were all beginning to soak up the water and were growing much faster. He was almost eaten by large venus fly-traps that began to grow, but he was saved, somewhat, when the blade Naruto carried extended into a spear of sorts and wacked him aside and back onto the water. **"You know, I'm kinda glad you remember me, Hatake."** Naruto's voice continued. **"I would honestly be very pissed if you didn't remember every one of my birthdays. You know. How you always tried to make your Chidori better, until you finally made the Raikiri. Yeah, they always hurt. I honestly cried for so long, I could've lived off of my tears instead of water."** Naruto said while appearing before Kakashi, pulling down his mask to show his feral grin. **"But now... _you're_ my test dummy, Kakashi."**

In a blur, Naruto made multiple hand signs while Kakashi used his Sharingan and copied them. As one the both held out their hand out as the chirping of birds sounded. "I believe that has already been made, brat." Kakashi said in a cocky tone, but his eyes widened when he noticed the lightning in Naruto's hand became black with a red outline. The birds now sounded like they were being tortured, their feathers ripped one by one.

**"How does it feel to have your own original jutsu corrupted by a demon, Hatake?"** Naruto called out, his smirk sending fear into Kakashi's core. The sparking ball of death began to hum, showing Naruto's ire and pent up anger. **"You know, I actually tortured a bunch of people, just because they had silver hair. Fuck, one of them was actually just a teen barely older than me, but I still made him cry like the shit he is."** Naruto growled, licking his lips while cracking his knuckles. Getting a hold of the sword he embedded into the bridge, he leaped towards Kakashi, bent on snapping the man's neck. _Slowly._ Kakashi managed to bring his own Raikiri up to block the one Naruto held, and instantly realized it was a mistake. Though it didn't damage his hand, he now completely lost the feeling from his elbow down.

He quickly jumped away, but Naruto would have none of that. The jinchuriki jumped after Kakashi, both almost touching noses as Naruto plunged his 'impure' Raikiri into Kakashi's stomach. Said nin then exploded into water, getting a growl from Naruto as he realized it was a water clone. **"Raikiri!"** came a voice above him, causing him to lift his right arm as another lightning attack hit him in the palm. If it weren't for the Dark Raikiri he held in his hand, it probably would've done more damage. "You're beginning to annoy me, brat." hissed Kakashi, trying to manipulate Naruto's movements as his Sharingan spun wildly. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he stared that the red eye.

**"Man I hate that eye. It's too bad for you that it's effects are practically worthless before a demon though."** Naruto murmured, Kakashi's eyes widening as he was socked across the face with enough force to send the man crashing into the water. Taking the blade on his back, he jumped into the water while running through a few single-handed hand signs. **"Wind-style: Slicing Wave!"** shouted Naruto, slashing his sword while sending a sharp arch of air towards Kakashi. The jounin managed to dodge it while still underwater before continuing to rise up towards the surface. He expected Naruto to come after him as well, but was surprised that the boy continued to sink deeper into the water.

_'What the hell is he-'_ he had no time to think further before another arch of wind sailed in an attempt to cut his head off. "Shit!" shouted Kakashi, jumping up and back on to the bridge. Only for his right shoulder to be pierced through by a root.

"Kakashi. **So you and Naruto-kun know each other, eh?"** said a voice behind him, the root in his shoulder growing just a bit. He grit his teeth, about to replace himslef with a crate about fifteen feet away from him, but Naruto appeared in front of him, his fangs seemingly sharper than before.

**"Chow time, Hatake!"** Naruto cried out, bitting into Kakashi's neck in the process. Unfortunately, this Kakashi also exploded into the water, pissing Naruto off further. He looked in the general direction of Haku and Sasuke, smirking when he didn't hear any struggle. **_'The Uchiha will finally die here. First Itachi, and now his little brother. Life is deliciouscly good.'_** he thought, his fangs glistening in what little light could get through Zabuza's mist. Sighing, he grumbled a bit when he heard chirping coming from deeper into the mist. He thought perhaps Kakashi was coming back for more, but he threw that idea out of the way when he smelled burned flesh. _**'He hit someone. Shit!'**_ he thought, quickly fusing his left foot to the bridge so that he could feel the vibrations of the bridge. Kind of like an echo. _**'Let's see... pinky is with the Uchiha, Zabuza's just standing there, the bridgebuilder hasn't moved... wait, where's Haku and Ka-'**_

It was at that moment that he found them. Apparently, Haku made a substitution with Zabuza, resulting in the kid having a chidori shoved straight into the heart. A part of Naruto was cheering the 'gender-traitor' was dead. That small part was instantly pulverised by the rest of him. It was about then that he felt others step on the bridge. Signalling to Zetsu, he let his blade drag on the ground as his partner melted into the bridge. Faking to be tired, he quickly placed his mask back on and turned to glared at the little businessman. "So even the Blood Leaf is no match for a Konoha jounin and a bunch of brats, eh?" came the man's cocky remark, an entire platoon of thugs appearing behind him through the mist. Zabuza quickly spun around and leapt back, in the process managing to get Haku and himself away from Kakashi's bloody arm. Kakashi himself kept an eye on Gato and his men, clearly unhappy with this.

Most of said men were mostly looking at Naruto, all either looking at him with some sort of pity or sneer. As if they couldn't believe this guy can actually kill an entire camp of thugs, bandits, and a handful of ninja. **_'That's right little maggots. Believe what you want. Too bad no one ever yells at me for playing with my food.' _**he thought with a sneer, laughter echoing in his head.

"GET RID OF THEM!" shouted Gato, already stepping into the army to begin to leave, when he realized that he couldn't move his feet. Looking down, he saw that the whole bridge was covered in a type of moss that had small spots of white in it. It took him a moment to realize that the white spots where actually pieces of bone. There was a rib cage here, a few joints there... all of them were barren of any flesh, yet they were conntected somehow. Gato barely had time to scream when the moss began to crawl up his pants, slowly making his legs go numb. And by the uncomfurtable/panic-stricken looks on the other people there (Not including Any of the ninja) they were also suffering the same treatment. "Wh-what is this...?" he shakilly not really expecting an answer.

Hence why he nearly crapped himself when he did recieve one. "You are now our lunch! **Do try not to move too much. It might make you go spoiled."** Came two voices. One as soft as silk, the other rougher than any rust. Yet both brought uncontollable fear to his heart. It sure didn't help that Naruto appeared right in front of him, a large grin on his face as he pulled his mask back down.

"P-please.." Gato managed to whisper, already soiling his pants when Naruto and Zetsu licked their lips and teeth. "L-let me go, a-an you c-can have anything!Money, p-power, more people, _anything_!" This seemed to make Naruto hesitate, bringing hope to the businessman. Until the teen's eyes flashed red, the sword on his back seemingly squirming as if laughing at him.

**"Fine then, I want your head."** He didn't ask. Nor did he wait for an answer as the skin on his face peeled away, two large fox ears extendin from where his human ears once where while his face was replaced by red fur that seemed to be made of blood. **(His head is how it is when he is in four-tailed form.)** His mouth filled with sharp teeth, it extended ridiculously as it swallowed the little man's head whole. The others could do nothing more than watch in disgust as Naruto swallowed the head with a gulp, his face returning to normal as the skin regrew and he belched, smirking as he saw Zetsu rip out Gato's heart and place half of it in her mouth. With no hesitation, he bit into the other half and both pulled thir heads back, the heart ripping in two as they both chewed and swallowed it.

Most of the thugs were paralyzed in fear, others having already soiled themselves, and a few were struggling more than ever to get away from the two mosters covered in their contractor's blood. The money wasn't important anymore, they just wanted to be far away from the two _things_ that was still eating the pile of meat that was once a noticed how the blade on Naruto's back melted into the moss. Nor did they notice how venus fly traps were growing near any and all of those in the moss. Not until they were all suddenly eaten, the cackle of a male being the last thing ever heard.

Kyuubi sat in the seal, grinning as he brought the souls of the humans in with him. "Hello children!" he said in a smooth voice, giving his most prized smile that could kill a hundred and one little puppies while making them all burn from the ears. "How nice of you to join me!" Thee gates opened, the water suddenly reaching up and forcing all the men there into the cage Kyuubi stood behind of. "Let us prays before the meal..." he murmured, all of them suddenly crucified in rows of nine. While they all cried in pain and outrage, Kyuubi clasped his hands in prayer, bowed his head, closed his eyes, and began to 'pray'. He ignored the men until he finished, his eyes glowing as the lights dimmed. And word escaped his lips before darkness consumed the seal, and the screaming began. **"Amen."**

* * *

**So how was it? Are you throwing up now, crying from the sheer disgustiness, hating? 'Cause if you are, then I should tell you I'm not 100% sure I will do more like this. I might, but we'll see.**

**Please review! Flamers, fuck off! And those who were disgusted but still liked it, then you may decide now whether to go on or to back out.**

**Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So far, people seem to like it. And no sick people! Yay! Means I have to up it a bit.**

**I'm going to finish this story first before I start on anything else. I don't like to keep things unfinished.**

**I don't own the dirt under my shoes! That belongs to mother nature. Along with everything else we took from her.**

* * *

It was here. The last test for becoming Chunin. It was a rather interesting stay, if Naruto had to be honest. Not only were there a few 'mysterious' disappearances of about a third of the genin, which left him and Zetsu full during most of their time here, but the Uchiha boy just got a power-up from Orochimaru's hickey thing. Kind of weird, but he wasn't exactly going to call the poor Uchiha gay. Yet.

Currently, he and Zetsu were mingling among the crowd of spectators, not really doing anything besides watching the fights. Zetsu, of course, cast a slight genjutsu around herself to make sure she blended in well, and Naruto took off his mask while making sure his whisker marks were covered by a bit of make up. Kyuubi was right next to them, eating a piece of meat that was in between a pair of hot-dog buns. No one had to know that the meat was once a person, just that it was being devoured happily by the man. All three watched the fights below, making sure to keep an eye on the suna kids and the Kazekage.

The genin Neji was strong, fighting against the Aburame, though it seemed that the bug-user might just loose. Whenever his bugs got close to the Hyuuga prodigy, he would just spin and expel chakra to make a dome, repelling the bugs and keeping him safe. Still, the Hyuuga didn't seem to be having much luck either. He was obviously a close-combatant, so the bugs made sure that he stayed away from the 'hive' body. It was finally won by the Aburame, surprisingly, when he let a few of the bugs scattered around the ground whenever Neji repelled them with the 'Rotation'. The hyuuga, even with his byakugan, didn't notice the few bugs that attached themselves to his ankles and back, something that made Naruto wonder just how limited that byakugan really was. If it was truly capable of seeing all around the user, why was the kid caught off guard? Was he arrogant? Probably, he _did_ beat the living crap out of his own cousin, so it was a possibility he considered. Still, it would be interesting if the Hyuuga's eyes weren't as powerful as they were said to be. If even a single weakness were to be found, it would make the damn pompous idiots much easier to kill. Maybe he should have killed the heiress. Might have been a good idea to have kept the eyes, maybe even study her a bit more, but not right now.

Right now, all that mattered was for Konoha to fall. Fall and become a home for him and Zetsu, once it was completely covered in a wonderful forest. And then... He let a grin spread across his face, Zetsu also smiling while holding his hand, feeling his malicious intent as Kyuubi's eyes glowed a bit. A demon of malice always knew when a soul was feeling contempt, and this whole stadium was full of it. Peace this, peace that, they can say the damn word all they want. Small war? Yeah, but that wasn't a good idea. Keep a war in a small scale, and it'll just bubble up until it blows up in your face. That's, so far, the only thing he liked about humans. They were so funny!

Feathers fell, people began to sleep... and Naruto almost giggled like a schoolgirl as the invasion began. Kyuubi also grinned, his body transforming into a blade as Naruto grabbed it and twirled it around faster than anyone could see. At first, it seemed to have been only for show. Until about a dozen civilians around them were killed instantly, some even had their eyes opened. In a last attempt to live, they woke up, only to die. He didn't care, taking the man in front of him by the head and ripping the head along with most of the spine. He gripped the spine with one hand while his teeth dug into the man's eye, the small orb exploding in a shower of gore that was immediately gulped down Naruto's throat. He grinned wider, blood and a bit of brain matter gripping from his mouth as he roared to the heavens.

**"Konoha! Today, you will all die!"** And with that, he leapt up into the roofs, swinging the blade as it extended into a scythe and impaling three men and a single kunoichi. He didn't pay attention to who they were, in the end they were all going to die. Nobody will be left, no child, no baby. He killed his humanity a long time ago. He was no longer a human. He was now a monster. After all, what other can create a monster besides another human. Even Orochimaru was a human, no matter what he had done. A human is the only thing that can make a monster. He laughed maniacally, a few shinobi looking at him in silent horror as trees and other plants began to grow around him. **"Yondaime! Mother! WHat do you think of Konohagakure now? Look at it from the heavens while you can, because soon it will be gone!"** With a wave of his hand, more trees began to grow, some even managing to stab a few people. civilians, shinobi, enemy and ally. None were spared. None would ever be spared. Not now. Not ever. Not again. He gave them a chance and they spat at his face. Now they were dying. The chances were gone.

**"Move it, Naruto! We have much to clean up! I want to hear more screams, more blood! I want to see whether this village is worthy to be the ones who locked me up... or nothing more than a litter box! The Hokage! Find the Hokage! Let's see how much he remembers! I want to see if the bastard has gone senile yet!"** cried Kyuubi from his prison turned home. No longer was there a cage, or sewers. Instead, there was nothing but darkness. Darkness... and a giant grey tree floating in the middle of it all. All across the tree's surface, people were melting into it and becoming one with the bark, some still having skin, some completely bark, some sunk so deep that only the faces were visible. The tree's leaves were different colors, some black, some brown, some tan, and a few a paler color. All of them were actually pieces of human skin. And the sound of thousands upon thousands of humans could be heard throughout the small world the Kyuubi had made as his body glowed with his red youki, the only light source he needed for now.

Naruto nodded, smirking as he flicked the blade, the bodies flying off as he began to kill off all of those in his way. He sliced, stabbed, kicked, punched, and sometimes even bit his way through the many bodies that were in his way. As all this was happening around him, he pumped more chakra into ground and felt all his trees, his 'children', grow exponentially, ripping the ground asunder and the buildings crumbling like sand. Off in the distance, he could see that Shukaku was free and rampaging happily. The giant tanuki was swinging its arms around, slamming its tail haphazardly, and screaming in glee.

Naruto shrugged, deciding that the demon deserved to have a bit of freedom. For now. _'Once the people are gone, I'll make this whole place a forest worthy of the gods. No... not the gods.'_ thoughts of Zetsu's face, her laughing, her smile, all passed through his mind as a softer smile graced his face, his body on auto pilot as he dodged and blocked any of the shinobi's attacks. _'One. One goddess. My goddess. My beautiful flower. I'll give her this village. And if she asks for it, then Suna will be hers. Then Kumo. Then Kiri. All of it. All of it will be hers. I promise.'_ As he grinned, his entire body was covered in Kyuubi's chakra before branches extended from his back, curving around him and branching off more until they pierced over a dozen shinobi. One was in front of him, running through hand signs at neck breaking speed.

"**Fire-style: Fire Snake jutsu!**" he breathed out a flame, easily bigger than Naruto, a snake hissing while lunging and swallowing the boy whole. Before the jonin could even think of grinning, the roof he was on crumbled as grass shot up, impaling his legs and thighs. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees as Naruto appeared in front of him, melting out of the ground and biting the man's shoulder. With a jerk of his head, the man's whole left arm was torn off, a gush of blood following Naruto's head and painting his hair and face red. Before the man could scream again, Naruto's left hand shot out and gripped the man's throat, squeezing it until he felt it collapse easily. He cackled when he saw that the man's neck looked like a toothpaste tube, all squeezed and empty-looking. With a shrug, he licked his lips and tasted the blood. He instantly stuck his tongue out.

_'Bleh! Great, a sick one. This guy obviously had one-too-many hookers.'_ he thought, tossing the body aside while walking towards one destination in particular. The Hokage Monument. _'Pretty soon, it's be gone.'_ he looked to the faces of each Hokage, briefly wondering if they would have ever guessed that their own jinchuriki would ever turn on them. _'Well, technically speaking they're the ones who turned on me, so it's not much of a surprise.'_ With a shrug, he hefted the blade onto his back and reached into his pocket. In his hand was a seed, very much unlike any most would have seen. It was a deep purple color with red swirls, and the shape was sort of like a tear with a black tip. "You're going to be the biggest surprise for Zetsu, of that there's no doubt." he told it, almost feeling the little thing tremble in excitement.

He ran across the rooftops, meeting no resistance initially. It seemed that people were so focused on getting the civilians to safety that they didn't pay attention to the boy. Making a shadow-clone, he pointed tot he civilians.

"Find out where they're taking them and make sure none of them survive this. Absolutely no one." he said, the clone nodding before quickly transforming into a random civilian boy. It quickly leapt into an alleyway and joined the crowd, none of the ninja noticing it.

He looked up, ready to jump again to another building, when the sound of chirping birds was heard and he had to dodge to the side, the raikiri grazing his side slightly. He looked over to meet the sharingan eye and a black one. "I was hoping never to see you again, Blood Leaf." said the jonin, the jutsu disappeared from his hand as he took a kunai out and got into a stance.

"Come on, do you really think you can kill me, Inu?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms while shrugging. "I could easily kill you, but I guess I'll give you a handicap. Make things interesting. I'm in no rush, after all." He reached for his blade before taking a stance, the blade pointed horizontally towards Kakashi. "I'll use only my kenjutsu. I'm sure you can at least keep up that way."

Kakashi's response was to leap forward while making a single hand sign, a clone appearing in front of him as it ran forward with kunai at the ready. Naruto Slashed through it easily, leaning back as Kakashi leapt through the smoke and tried to stab him, only to be stabbed through the stomach. Naruto's victory was short-lived as soon as he saw the jonin's body explode in smoke. From beneath him, two hands shot out and grabbed his ankles, pulling him into the ground. Only his head was left on the surface, Kakashi appearing above him and driving the blade through his face. Or he would have, had Naruto not opened his mouth and bit down on the kunai, stopping the blade from progressing any further. Naruto grinned as he sent a bit of chakra into the blade through his tongue, the blade slowly heating up and making Kakashi wince, quickly letting go of the blade. Naruto's hand busted through the roof, then the entire arm, and he quickly pulled himself up while spitting the kunai out, just as Kakashi finished his sequence of hand signs. "**Earth-style: Quaking Melody!**" The roof suddenly broke all around Naruto, making him stumble a bit as it slowly began to grind together. A horrible screech sounded all around him, at first it was only an annoyance, but it quickly became painful as he held his head. He was beginning to see double, and the screeching was getting worse. With a growl he brought both fists down, completely crumbling the ground. He fell through, a bit of dust and smoke temporarily blinding Kakashi as it was kicked up. Before it settled, Naruto leapt through and brought the blade down, ready to split the jonin straight down the middle.

Kakashi brought a kunai up and managed to hit the side of the blade, letting it barely graze his shoulder. His shirt was a bit torn, but he was okay besides that. With his left hand, Naruto gave the jonin a good punch to the face, again resulting in the body disappearing in smoke to be replaced by a log. Naruto smashed the log on the ground, quickly jumping down to the streets and looking around while expanding his senses. He grinned as soon as he felt Kakashi moving underground. _'Nice try, you fucking bitch.'_ he thought, Stabbing the blade straight down and suddenly slashing upwards, sending a shockwave across the earth and ripping the ground open, Kakashi also ripped to shreds. Again, the jonin was replaced by a log, but this time Naruto saw this coming and took out a kunai from his coat before flicking it in the direction of the jonin's chakra. There was a **clang** before Kakashi walked out of the alleyway, holding a trashcan lid with the kunai imbedded on it. "Heh, look at that. A dirty dog among the trash. Right where it belongs."

"You have no room to talk. Your parents gave their lives for this village, protecting it."

"And yet this village saw it necessary to make my _life_ a living hell. And you of all people have no say in me turning on this village. My parents made their choice, they decided that something of worth was in the village. I don't have those same ideas, so I'm not gonna hesitate. They made their decision, I made mine. Simple as that." He pointed the blade at Kakashi and it quickly extended, ready to pierce the ninja's heart, before Kakashi threw the lid at Naruto's face while side stepping the blade, jumping to the side and throwing a barrage of kunai and shuriken at Naruto while making a few quick hand signs. "**Shadow-kunai jutsu! Shadow-shuriken jutsu**" The dozen or so kunai and shuriken became a whole wall of sharp black steel as it flew towards Naruto. Said teen retracted the blade and spun it like a staff, the shuriken and kunai all thrown off all around him and leaving him unscathed.

"Was that all yo-" He didn't get a chance to say more before he noticed the paper tags on the kunai and a few rolled up in the shuriken. _'Fuck.'_ With a violent explosion, Naruto was consumed in flames and smoke. Kakashi waited for a moment, hoping that the explosion would have at the very least crippled the boy. No such thing happened as he saw a red glow coming from the center of the explosion. With a sudden twitch of the light, the smoke cleared to show Naruto with a cloak of blood-red bubbling chakra around him in the shape of a fox. A single tail swayed lazily behind him, his chakra ears on top of his head twitching a bit because of the noises happening around them. His clothes were a bit shredded, showing the orange shirt he had under the cloak, and a few bruises appeared in the little skin he could see. **"Not gonna lie. That hurt. That hurt a lot, Inu."** he growled, flexing his left hand in a claw while the right brought the blade up and pointed it at the silver-haired man. **"And for that, I'm gonna eat that eye of yours _before_ I kill you. I swear, I'll make sure you watch me swallow the damn thing."** With that, he leapt to the side while extending the spear and slashing horizontally, trying to bisect Kakashi.

Leaping up, the blade continued to sail past while he took out another kunai to throw at Naruto, only for a red hand of chakra to rush out and grab his ankle. He grit his teeth as he felt the chakra burn his skin, before being pulled towards Naruto at fast speeds,the blade already retracted and read y to impale the man. Twisting his body, the blade ripped his jonin vest before he brought a fist up and punched Naruto in the face. That was a bad idea.

As soon as his fest met the cloak of red chakra, it began to burn his hand, and Naruto didn't seem that harmed by the punch. Throwing down a smoke bomb, Kakashi swiped another kunai from his vest and cut a bit of Naruto's hand. It wasn't anything serious, but it got Naruto to let him go. Leaping back, Kakashi jumped up a wall and quickly hid in the roofs, trying to think. Before he could even take a breath, the wall he was leaning against exploded as Naruto rushed through it, the blade becoming a scythe as he swung it, intent on stabbing Kakashi on the side. Again Kakashi jumped, this time grabbing wall behind him and with a flick of his wrist, threw a kunai straight at Naruto. The teen caught it easily, a bit annoyed when he noticed the black ball attached to the end of the small knife that exploded into black smoke. The copy-ninja quickly moved, resting in an alleyway and taking stock of his inventory. Three more smoke bombs, a dozen or so paper bombs, three kunai, and about six shuriken. Things weren't looking good.

Slowly getting up, he started to get out of the alleyway before there was a blast of KI that made Kakashi stop in his tracks. That was the chance Naruto needed as he leapt down from the alley's roofs and sliced off Kakashi's head... only to disappear and be replaced with a log. A log with multiple exploding tags on it. He leapt back and let the thing explode, seeing Kakashi appear above him and a slight glinting in the air made his eyes widen. _'Crap!'_ Too late he realized that all around him was ninja wire, and that it was already around his arms and beginning to tighten. With a roar he pushed out more of Kyuubi's foul chakra, giving him more strength while slowly burning the wire. With another push, another tail came out and the wire stood no chance as he was freed. He suddenly disappeared in a blur of motion, his speed doubling from both the chakra in his veins and the annoyance he felt for his former guard. With a roar he extended the blade into a spear, the blade and pole growing to monstrous proportions as he began to spin and swing it around, destroying multiple buildings and a bit of the streets around him as he rampaged around, not caring about finesse and simply wanting the whole place destroyed. Kakashi was lucky that he was able to dig underground, left with slightly pained hands, but alive. That wouldn't last long, seeing as Naruto was now pushing the Kyuubi's chakra into the ground, heating the soil to painful temperatures.

Kakashi hastily returned to the surface, a bit nervous when he saw no sign of Naruto. He looked around, his sharingan spinning wildly, before he saw the blade come at him from the left. Jumping back, he was surprised when he saw that attached to the blade was someone's hand. Before he could think more on it, someone kicked him in the back with enough force to knock his breath away. He rolled across the street, the blade embedded to his right and Naruto walking leisurely towards him, his fists clenching and unclenching. **"You're beginning to annoy me, Inu. Still, I guess this is my fault for accepting to giving you a handicap. This would have been over sooner otherwise. Still, I had my fun. I think you should die now."**

With that, he shot his hand forward, letting Kyuubi's chakra grip the handle of the sword. With a flick of his wrist, the blade ripped through the wall and headed towards Kakashi. The silver-haired man, ducked down, debris falling on him while he covered his head with his hands. When he looked up, Naruto was already in front of him, his fist reared back before rocketing towards the jonin's face. He didn't even have time for a substitution before his nose and a few of his front teeth. The back of his head was embedded into the wall, cracking both as he felt Naruto grip his face before pulling him back. He slowly closed his eyes, consciousness leaving him, before they snapped open when he felt his left eye was suddenly prodded by two fingers. He began to struggle with what little strength he had left, bringing his arms up to help, but they were grabbed by two hands made of Kyuubi's chakra. All he could see was Naruto's palm and his wide grin as he gripped Obito's eye between his fingers.

**"Say goodbye to you friend, Kakashi. It's the only chance you'll get."** Naruto said, before he pulled harshly, ripping the eye out and watching as Kakashi screamed and writhed. He didn't want to hear him, so he brought his hand up and slammed it into the now one-eyed man's neck. He could do nothing as Naruto popped the eye into his mouth. He made sure to keep his mouth open, Kakashi trembling helplessly while tears fell from the remaining eye. Naruto only grinned while licking the remaining blood off his fingers. Looking to the side, he smiled when he saw the trees practically burying the whole village in a mass of branches and roots. He looked down at Kakashi, a bit disappointed. **"Is that really it, Inu? No more fight in you? I thought the 'powerful' Sharingan Kakashi would do better than th-"**

With a great lunge, Kakashi suddenly thrust his hand forward, a Raikiri on his hand and aiming at Naruto's heart. It was stopped in its tracks but a feminine, strong, and white hand. He looked over to see Zetsu standing to Naruto's right. Her golden eyes bored into his very soul as something began to grow out of he palm and stabbed into his arm. He pulled away, watching in horror as a small root disappeared into his forearm. It suddenly bulged before a branch sprouted out from his wrist, covered in blood. He screamed, falling back against the wall as the small tree continued to grow from his arm, using the blood and meat as sustenance. It wasn't long before the roots took hold of the heart, and Kakashi began to drown in his own blood when the roots also stabbed his lungs and stomach. The pain was unimaginable, he felt his bones break and be forced apart as the plant grew inside him, and the thing wasn't even really growing upwards, not to mention that the roots looked more white than brown. Before he lost to the darkness, the last thing he saw was a man with blond hair standing over him, his blue eyes showing disappointment.

**"Huh. Not as inte**resting as I was hoping it would be." grumbled Naruto, the chakra leaving him as he turned to Zetsu and kissed her cheek. She smiled, instantly latching onto his arm and snuggling closer to his neck. She happily breathed in his scent, enjoying the far off screams as the people were captured by the trees or killed. A few of the ninja tried to attack the growing foliage, but were soon taken care of by vines that quickly wrapped around their necks and snapping or strangling the struggling shinobi. With a grin he looked towards the dark purple square in the distance. "And now to get rid of the Hokage..."

* * *

**Wooh! Another chapter done!**

**Anyway, review guys! I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully that was some good gore. I was more concentrated on getting this out than anything else, so there might be a few errors.**


End file.
